


Impeding Doom

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A rewrite of the very first episode of QAF ~ companion piece to "A New Beginning" (100 words)





	Impeding Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

That fateful morning Brian opened his eyes, suddenly awake. Something was off. He was sure of it. 

All the day that strange sense of impeding doom hovered on his head.

Later that night, when he found out about his son, he knew it. That was it. He had become a father.

As he was giving gas to his jeep, he looked for a moment in the back mirror. Caught sight of a young blond someone. Almost thought about stopping. Didn't.

Lindz was waiting for him. He didn't give himself more time about it, and fled into the night.


End file.
